EL DESVÁN
by ElinaSweetRevenger
Summary: Gerard Way, un jóven extrovertido, lleno de energía y malas palabras en la cabeza, rapta a la prometida del apuesto y adinerado Robert Edward McCracken. Se esconde con ella en un oscuro desván de una casa en el barrio más bajo de Nueva Jersey.
1. Un frío inicio

Introducción.

Estábamos solos, escondidos del adverso mundo que yo comencé. Ella, sentada frente a mí sobre una caja de madera, mirando hacia la pequeña ventana de este sótano. Yo, sentado en el piso frío, igual que este espantoso lugar. Ella temblaba como una maraca; una pálida maraca con ojos verdes.

Se veía tan linda y serena metida en sus inocentes pensamientos mirando la poca luz que daba la ventanita.

Quise saber lo que sus ojos seguían, así que me dediqué también a mirar el exterior.

Era un día nublado, aunque el sol podía asomarse un poco por las gruesas y grises nubes del cielo. Después de un pequeño momento, me harté de ver que esas siluetas lograban vivir una vida buena, mientras ella y yo estábamos aquí condenados a escondernos en el lugar menos romántico. Así que volví a mirarla, ella seguía viendo hacia afuera, esa carita de porcelana era adorable; cabello corto despuntado y negro mostraba su blanco cuello. En ese momento sentí unas ganas muy grandes de abrazar a mi pequeña bailarina, pero su expresión había cambiado de una serena a otra muy diferente y difícil de explicar; ¿era preocupación? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué era?

No se veía muy feliz, al igual que yo, pero tampoco se veía que se sintiera muy miserable. Al menos eso es lo que logré "adivinar" en su penetrante mirada.

Me decidí a preguntarle.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?, ¿necesita otro asiento?-Le dije mientras movía mis ojos de un lado a otro por los nervios. Mi voz sonó muy preocupada… era algo que quería evitar, pero creo que no pude.

Ella por fin me miró.

-No. Este… no me pasa nada, estoy bien, gracias.- Acompañó esto con una cara obligada a sonreír.

-Es que veo algo en su expresión, pero no sé qué es lo que pasa por su mente. ¡Dígame!- creo que la asusté, pero realmente no pude contener mis sentimientos afligidos de preocupación.

Ella suspiró amargamente.

-Temo por ti. ¡No quiero que te lastimen! Tengo miedo de que lleguen esos infelices… - dijo abruptamente, mientras sus claros ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿qué? ¡No debería preocuparse por mí!-dije casi gritándole por los nervios- Por culpa mía está aquí sin poder vivir como esas siluetas de afuera. Por mí muchos han sufrido y lo sabe. Solo fui y soy un desgraciado, un monstruo insensible. Por mí ¡USTED TAMBIEN HA SIDO LASTIMADA!—cerré mis puños. No podía creer que por fin le hablara tan fuerte. No a ella—No debería. Mire, usted no me conoce. ¿Cómo puede estar preocupada por mi persona?—Ella me miró asustada y dos lágrimas cruzaron abruptamente su mejilla izquierda—Ya cálmese… algún día saldremos de aquí. Pero por mientras no haga nada que logre que nos encuentren ¿sí?—miré el suelo y suspiré un tanto frustrado—Aunque no lo crea señorita, yo también tengo miedo—confesé y ella retiró la mirada.

Entonces mi bailarina de porcelana se hizo para atrás, para de alguna forma alejarse de mi histeria, y volteó a ver el suelo consternada.

Volvió a mirar a la ventana añorando, una vez más lograr salir, es el primer día que nos escondemos aquí. Yo, no la conozco ni ella a mí, pero por mi culpa, la culpa de este maldito egoísta, tuvimos que venir… La verdad es que hay algo extraño en la decisión que la señorita Cloudson tomó, pues yo le dije que podía retirarse, pidiéndole de favor que no dijera que me encuentro aquí, pero ella dijo que quería afrontar las consecuencias de huir de casa.

¿Por qué decidió quedarse? Pues amigos míos, no tengo idea. Nada viene a mi cabeza cada vez que trato de encontrar respuesta.

Es que simplemente no puedo creer que esta muchachita tan linda, haya decidido quedarse con alguien como yo escondida en un lugar tan horrible, un lugar lleno de humedad, basura, insectos extraños y cosas olvidadas.

Nos encontramos en el desván de una casa que fue abandonada hace un poco más de nueve años por una familia disfuncional. Mi familia disfuncional.

Es algo difícil tratar de comportarme bien en frente de una dama como ella. Es algo que debí haber aprendido, pero no quise. No quise aprender porque me decían que era básico para poder casarme, y contraer matrimonio nunca fue mi idea de una vida en pareja, ni siquiera ahora.

Solo debo esperar el momento en que ella se canse de mí y que se vaya, quiero irme de esta ciudad tan conservadora.

Comienza el frío, un poco de lluvia cae sobre la ventanita donde ella se asoma desde que llegamos. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es. Mi piel está acostumbrada, he vivido muchas veces en la calle. Pero ella. Ella no lo está y la veo que comienza a temblar incesante.

-¿No tiene frío, señorita Cloudson?—pregunto intentando ser atento y cortés.

-No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien con este suéter de lana—me dice sin poder convencerse a sí misma.

-Como desee, pero tenga en cuenta que si se enferma no se curará tan fácil pues no hay medicamentos aquí. Solo estos podridos alimentos, por lo cual le pido una disculpa.

-No se preocupe, ya le dije que estoy bien—esta vez su voz salió más fría de lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Dejará de llorar?—pregunté mirándole los diminutos y oscuros ojos de ella. Supongo que sueno muy estúpido.

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba llorando…- dijo tocando sus ya secas lágrimas de una de sus mejillas. Sorbió de su diminuta nariz.

-Espero que haya tomado una buena decisión con quedarse aquí—comenté mirando el suelo de madera lleno de polvo. Alguien tiene que empezar con la limpieza aquí.

-Sí, la tomé. Ahora déjeme. Quiero dormir y arrullarme con el sonido del agua—Cerró los ojos de golpe y se recostó sobre la colcha que puse en el suelo para ella. La vi respirar entrecortadamente al inicio y después, el ritmo de su respiración se volvió más lento y relajado. La vi sonreír un segundo y luego, entre sueños comenzó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles.

Pobre, ha de extrañar mucho a su maldito prometido y a su familia de dinero. Maldita sea, tenía que ser su prometido el mismo hombre de dinero que me quitó todo.


	2. Dos meses y no sé qué me pasa

"Dos meses y no sé qué me pasa"

19-Septiembre

Ya llevamos casi dos meses escondidos. Ella sigue temblando de frío cada noche, el pueblo se congela más con el paso de las semanas. Los árboles dejan caer sus hojas con más frecuencia y los animales de los parques emigran a quién sabe dónde para cuidarse de una neumonía.

Yo a veces la arropo con la única cobija que hay en este lugar, pero ella se la quita y me pide que yo la use. Dice que yo debería cubrirme, porque según ella, yo ya he sufrido mucho, después de tanto tiempo peleando. Ella se duerme después de hablar con voz pasiva y cuando ella no lo nota, logro taparla.

Me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Frank cuando me dijo, un día antes de que todo esto comenzara, que no era buena idea colarme a esa fiesta.

Aun así, ella es muy buena conmigo.

Recuerdo que hace poco, un día casi soleado, ella encontró un colchón afuera. La verdad no sé de donde porque yo estaba dormido y no me dijo nada. En las noches yo vigilo que ninguno de ellos venga y ella duerme; en los días ella vigila y yo descanso.

En fin, lo días pasan y ni uno se salva de estar lleno de misterio y preocupación. Hay semanas en las que diariamente los autos de la policía hacen que el suelo de toda la casa tiemble y ella abre los ojos asombrada por lo frágil que es el lugar. Casi nunca hablamos en voz alta, estamos cautivos. Tememos que alguien nos encuentre. Intentamos no estornudar, lo cual es difícil ya que el desván está lleno de polvo.

No sé cómo logré hacerlo. Soy un monstruo. Quitarle su vida cotidiana a una persona tan amable como ella no era mi plan realmente. No era así. Robarle su libertad y encerrarla en este lugar tan lúgubre, mucho menos. Ella debería regresar a casa pero no entiendo cómo es que ella no ha hecho nada para huir. Se le ve en los ojos que es inteligente, pero la verdad no sé qué planea.

Quizá es una reportera del diario del condado y piensa vigilar todos mis movimientos para escribir un artículo sobre mí; Gerard Arthur Way Lee, 17 años, huérfano. Logró graduarse de la escuela preparatoria, estudia artes en el Colegio de Artes de Nueva York y por las noches se dedica a raptar muchachas guapas y las encierra durante años en las habitaciones de una casa abandonada. Ya imagino todo eso y a los policías vigilándome desde afuera de mi celda, con las llaves de ésta en las bolsas de los pantalones. A los padres ancianos de Bert riéndose de mí y a él mismo odiándome por haberle hecho daños psicológicos a su amada prometida.

A veces odio mucho a la vida por hacerme un monstruo. Pero otras, le agradezco, porque de no haber sucedido, nunca hubiera conocido a esta mujer.

Pero ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerme de esta manera?

Si ya estaba comprometida y podía vivir de otra manera, pero no. Tuvo que aparecer el señor Way en su tan refinada y buena vida. Ella decidió quedarse conmigo, Gerard Way la peor escoria en el mundo. Yo siempre tengo la culpa del sufrimiento de las personas.

Si su prometido no hubiera sido mi peor enemigo, todo esto no pasaría. Oh señorita Cloudson, si tan solo no me hubiera seguido, o si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él, su prometido, era y es en realidad, su historia no sería esta.

Mientras pienso todo esto ella se mueve un poco entre la acogedora cobija. El viento vuelve a soplar. Por la pequeña ventana veo cómo se mueven los árboles .Comienza a llover muy poco. En segundos, el cielo se torna gris y comienza una interminable tormenta.

Algo comienza a golpear. Tres golpes fuertes en la ventana casi la despiertan. Me levanto del suelo con cuidado para cerrar la ventana. El viento estaba azotando el vidrio, hasta que logré cerrarla.

Hoy ha sido un día duro para ella, aunque no somos nada, quiso preparar un gran banquete, a comparación de las miserias que por culpa mía comemos. Ella me despertó en la tarde y me dio esa sorpresa tan linda. –Te amo demasiado, eres como un ángel delicado y muy lindo.- le digo en un susurro, le digo en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Ella no sabe sobre mis sentimientos, y espero nunca lo haga. Suena estúpido que alguien como yo se enamore de alguien como ella en medio de esta crisis.

Ella seguía tranquila soñando en medio del colchón y otra vez logré cubrirla con esa cobija, vi que intentó abrir los ojos, pero quizá el sueño la obligó a cerrarlos completamente otra vez y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Nada interesante sucede dentro de este lugar. Pero siento que una gran revolución iniciará en cualquier momento dentro de este frágil cuerpo que poseo.

Porque mirar a alguien mientras duerme y dibujarla todo el tiempo, no es algo que yo haya hecho antes. Al menos no con iniciativa propia. Y es que sus pómulos perfectos, sus manos delgadas y ese cuerpo bien formado quedan bien plasmados en los viejos papeles que logré traer conmigo. Su cabello oscuro logra pintarse perfectamente con el carboncillo que uso siempre para trazarla.

Enamorarme no estaba en mis planes. Yo solo quería arruinarle a fiesta a McCracken.


	3. Frío

"_**Frío"**_

Ayer le mandé una carta a Frank, un viejo amigo de la familia, mi mejor amigo más bien. Me di cuenta ayer en la mañana que ya casi no había comida y la mujer que secuestré quizá llegue a enfermarse de gripa o algo así. El frío se cuela entre la pequeña ventana y también por la puerta de madera, aunque ambas estén bien cerradas. Incluso la cama llega a parecer muchas veces un témpano de hielo y no tengo más que una gabardina para tapar a la chica que hace que todo esto parezca un secuestro cruel.

Así que en la carta le pido a Frank que me traiga lo necesario para vivir unos siete meses más aquí.

-¿Qué hace?—me pregunta ella.  
-Escribo una carta—le comento confiado.  
-¿Frank, quién es Frank?—pregunta asomándose para leer lo que llevo escrito en el papel.  
-Un viejo amigo, señorita—contesto concentrándome en las palabras que voy a escribirle a Iero.  
-"Hasta" se escribe con "H" al inicio, señor Way—me dice y yo me sonrojo. Corrijo mi error y ella continúa—Quizá uno de mis libros le ayude a corregir esa ortografía que tiene, -me mira preocupada, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que lo que ha dicho no es apropiado para iniciar una sana conversación—digo, no se enoje, señor Way. Su ortografía no es tan mala, solo se necesita perfeccionar un poquito. –y me sonríe.  
-De acuerdo—le devuelvo el gesto algo apenado. Qué imbécil soy. Si yo sé que "hasta" va con ache.  
-Le manda saludos a su amigo de mi parte.—me pide sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, casi como si me lo ordenara.  
-De acuerdo—repito. Escribo "Abrazos de tu amigo G. Por cierto la señorita…" y entonces hago una pausa y la miro—Perdone, ¿cómo se llama?  
-¿Qué?—dice ella alarmada, como si le hubiera hecho una propuesta indecorosa se indigna.  
-Que cómo se llama. No puedo mandarle saludos a mi amigo de su parte si no sé su nombre.  
-Ah—ella piensa un momento mirando al suelo—Pues yo soy…-Me mira desconfiada—Me apellido Lee.—balbucea ella, como si no estuviera segura de su propio nombre.  
-¿Enserio? –pregunto casi riendo.  
-Sí. ¿Por qué?—pregunta algo molesta— ¿Mi apellido le parece divertido? Porque no lo es.  
-No, señorita Lee, no me malinterprete. Me alegro de la coincidencia, porque mi segundo apellido también es Lee.—Ella me sonríe por segunda ocasión. –Bien, con eso es suficiente—y termino. "Abrazos de tu amigo G. Por cierto, la señorita Lee te manda saludos."—Ya está. Sólo tengo que escabullirme entre la calle para que nadie me reconozca y llegar al buzón. Todo saldrá bien.—Digo esto último hacia mí mismo y me levanto del colchón donde ella duerme para luego ponerme la sudadera azul marino.  
-¡Suerte!—me desea ella ya cuando abro la puerta. Miro atrás y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Recuerdo que al llegar al buzón agrego la dirección de mi casa al contenido de la carta. Mi casa, el lugar donde me encuentro escondido con la señorita Lee.

…

…

Ya es de noche. Mi reloj de mano me indica que son las ocho dieciséis. Me encuentro sentado en el suelo casi en penumbras. La cara de la señorita Lee es iluminada por la débil luz de una vela que está a punto de calcinarse por completo, mientras lee un libro, quizá un cuento para niños. Con la poca luz que me llega intento dibujarla. El silencio invade la habitación y no es porque ella me repudie o algo parecido, es que afuera se escucha que la gente viene y va, nosotros no queremos ser encontrados así que hacemos como si no existiéramos.

Tanto me abruma la falta de voces que escucho mi propio latido. Quizá hasta llegue a escuchar el fluido de mi sangre a través de mis venas.

Ella comienza a estornudar. ¿Será el polvo o quizá gripa por el invierno? Espero que sólo sea lo primero, no quiero que se enferme.

De repente tres golpes en la puerta hacen su aparición. La señorita Lee me mira angustiada, pero yo me levanto casi sin mirarla y abro.  
-¿Se puede?—dice Frank sonriente.  
-Claro que sí—le contesto en un susurro. Aún la gente está presente en las calles.  
-Gracias—agradece de igual manera. Me meto de nuevo al desván y le sonrío a la señorita Lee confiado, ella se muestra curiosa ante nuestro invitado y se asoma.  
Frank empuja una gran caja hacia adentro y al fin cierra la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, ella cierra su libro y lo deja en la cama para luego levantarse.  
-¿Qué hace?—le pregunto alarmado. Pensé que huiría.  
-Me levanto. ¿Qué más? –se plisa con ambas manos el vestido de noche que usa desde el día en que vino conmigo a esconderse—Señor Way, yo no recibo a mis visitas acostada, es de mala educación.  
-Bien—digo tranquilo-¿Le ayudo?  
-No-dice ella, pero ya es muy tarde, yo ya le sostengo de la cintura apoyándola.—Gracias.

Era de esas pocas veces en las que hablábamos. Frank espera hasta que me desocupo, me mira orgulloso.  
-¿Cómo han estado?—pregunta quedito.  
-Bien gracias—le digo y me acero a él para darle un fuerte abrazo—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado—susurro en su hombro.  
-Yo también, hermano.  
-Mira—le digo al deshacer el abrazo y tomo la mano de ella—Frank, te presento a la señorita Lee.—ella le sonríe a mi amigo—Señorita Lee, él es mi amigo de toda la vida, Frank Iero.  
-Es un gusto—contesta ella y estrechan sus manos.—Gracias por venir a ayudarnos.  
-El gusto es mío, señorita Lee.—mi amigo hace una pausa y suelta su mano—Un momento ¿usted es la señorita Lee, la que aparece en los periódicos desde hace como mes y medio? Sí, a la que secuestraron en la fiesta de compromiso con Robert McCracken. ¿O es otra?  
-¿Yo estoy en los periódicos?—ambos comienzan a alzar la voz.  
-Gerard, me debes una explicación—me mira desconcertado.  
Abro la boca para darle lo que quiere  
-No—pero interrumpe ella.—No fue él. Yo vine aquí por mi cuenta. Señor Iero, siéntese sobre el colchón, por favor, y déjeme contarle.  
Mi amigo obedece y los miro parado al lado de la caja que trajo mi amigo.  
-Usted verá,-le habla de manera propia—señor Iero.  
-Oh, no. Llámame Frank, por favor—pide.  
-Bien. Verás, Frank, después del caos que causó tu amigo aquél día en la fiesta, yo decidí huir con él. Nada importante. Realmente nadie me ha secuestrado, no se preocupe.  
-Entiendo—es lo único que dice Frank. Suelta un largo suspiro y me mira—No se preocupen, su secreto está bien guardado conmigo. En fin, ¿no quieren ver lo que les traigo?  
-¡Sí!—dice ella emocionada como si de regalos navideños se tratara. Contesto igual.

…

…

Una semana después de que Frank viniera y trajera velas nuevas y cobijas junto con medicinas y comida, igualmente nos trajo ropa caliente. El invierno comienza a acercarse más y más a esta desolada colonia.

Últimamente los días en los que se supone debo dormir mientras ella vigila, me hago el que está dormido y solo la observo. Veo esa añoranza de poder salir de aquí… Veo que extraña el exterior. Pero ella quiere quedarse, no entiendo la razón, no quiere explicarme, cada vez que le pregunto me evade y se sonroja. Uh, las mujeres, no las entiendo mucho… Es que ¿quién se sonroja cuando le preguntas por qué quiere quedarse con un maldito pobre que se atrevió a secuestrarla? Ella normalmente no es extraña, es muy completa, no es perfeccionista, pero siempre trata de ser ordenada "que lindos modales tiene…" pienso. Ha de haber tenido buen dinero antes de que yo llegara y le arruinara la vida escondiéndola conmigo. Soy un jodido prófugo y ella me siguió. Debí haber insistido que huyera lejos de mí. Pero yo sé que deseaba por dentro quedarme con ella, fui un tonto y por eso ella sufre aquí viviendo en la misma pocilga que un desconocido quien quería asesinar a su prometido.  
Pero juro que ese McCracken me las pagará.

Mientras sigo pensando en tonterías. Ella sigue viendo la ventanita, como desde que llegamos, y escribe notas en una libretita que encontró en mi desván. Usa un pantalón caliente color negro, al igual que el gran suéter que nos trajo Frank. Enserio, me siento mal por ella, no es lástima, es odio hacia mí mismo por ser tan tonto, tan egoísta.

Casi nunca hablamos. A veces. Pero cuando escuchamos que alguien está cerca, debemos estar muy quietos, pues cualquier ruidito podría hacer que descubrieran nuestro "nuevo hogar" si es que así se le puede llamar. Lo único que hacemos es sonreír a veces, ella a mí y yo a ella, solo para darnos seguridad, o por lo menos es por eso que yo le sonrío. A veces se nota su preocupación hacia mí, no entiendo la razón de esto tampoco, no sé qué es lo que piensa, me siento mal por no ser un adivino y lograr saber qué piensa y siente hacia mí.

¿Será repulsión? ¿Odio? ¿Tiene ganas de matarme? ¿Lástima por mi estupidez? ¡¿Qué?

Somos como mimos viviendo en un matrimonio diferente a los comunes. Odio tener que mover tanto la boca para gesticular las palabras que deseo decirle. Muchas veces ella se ríe en silencio por mis caras cuando intento decirle algo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.  
"No tiene hambre?" le _digo _moviendo los labios exageradamente, y ella responde de la misma manera "En un rato comemos" y esboza una sonrisa.

Sus sonrisas son las que hacen que una punzada extraña pase por mi estómago, como un piquete diciendo "Advertencia, lindura detectada" o algo parecido. Luego de ese sentimiento en mí, la sangre de mi corazón bombea con más fuerza de lo normal y hace que mis pálidos pómulos tomen ese color rosado que me muestra vulnerable ante las emociones. Entonces es ahí cuando ella piensa que es por el frío y me tapa susurrando "Toma, no sufrirás de frío de nuevo" y vuelve a sonreír.

Todo esto se vuelve una aburrida monotonía, tan aburrida que hay veces en las que no me interesa mucho el ruido que ocasiono al cantar. Bueno, solo tarareo una melodía.

Al parecer la melodía que he tarareado yo hoy, la conoce ella y se sonroja, de nuevo lo hace SE SONROJA. Sonrojada es más linda, más tierna que uno de esos duendecillos en los cuentos de niños que lee antes de dormir. En fin, su tono de piel se vuelve rosado tanto en las mejillas como en la barbilla. Sus rasgados ojos brillan y, como siempre, sus labios rojo carmesí se curvan hacia arriba.

Yo sigo tarareando un vals que antes mi abuela tocaba. Cuando llego al clímax más romántico de la melodía es donde me doy cuenta que no lo hago solo y su voz de pajarillo me acompaña con coritos extraños.

Termina la canción y es así como termina nuestro día. Llega la hora de dejar los platos en la cubeta de agua a que se remojen, llega la hora de que los lápices dejen de escribir, que las botas de trabajo se dejen olvidadas por un rato en el suelo al lado del buró, llega el momento de apagar las velas y el momento de olvidarnos de la canción, para dormir. Por primera vez ella me hace un hueco sobre el colchón matrimonial donde yo siempre la dejo descansar.  
-No se me hace justo que duermas de día en el suelo—me dice justificándose—Es mejor dormir de noche y en una buena cama.  
Algo apenado me recuesto sobre el colchón y ella se va al otro extremo, y se acurruca entre la pared y la cama. Me tapo con una cobija mientras siento cómo mi espalda me agradece por tal paradisiaco descanso.  
-Muchas gracias—murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos.  
-Buenas noches, Way—me dice y suelta un largo suspiro para luego dormir profundamente a mi lado sin tocarme debajo de la luz del cielo de la noche que se cuela por la ventanita.  
-Buenas noches—Y bostezo.


	4. Amaneceres tardíos y ocasos tempranos

_"**Amaneceres tardíos y ocasos tempranos"**_

28 de octubre.

Ambos estamos sentados en el colchón y miramos a la ventana. Esto ya es costumbre desde hace casi un mes. Intento dibujar un ojo suyo mientras ella mueve su rostro al mirar la ventana y seguir haciendo notas. No sé si es solo eso o un diario o un cuento. A veces quisiera ser un hombre ruin y esculcar su libreta cuando duerme, pero no puedo, no sería justo. O quizá tener agallas para preguntarle qué tanto escribe.

Ella sigue moviéndose, así que desisto de dibujarla por centésima vez y miro las hojas otoñales caer del árbol frente al porche de mi casa. Delicada una sola cae, tan pálida por la falta de clorofila, tan débil que sus bailen entre el aire me estremece y mis dedos copian un boceto. La luz del sol matinal a través de las densas nubes apenas entra al lugar y ya no necesitamos encender velas. Una mañana fresca nos acompaña el día de hoy.

Quién sabe cuántas horas hemos pasado aquí así, en silencio, dedicándonos a lo que nos gusta hacer. Nuestro silencio permite que los graznidos de los cuervos y las hojas crujiendo debajo de los pies de los transeúntes penetren en este pestilente lugar.

De pronto algo se escucha, viene de la puerta del desván. ¿Alguien nos habrá encontrado? Miro y abajo, donde queda un espacio pequeño entre el final de la madera de la puerta y el suelo alguien desliza con cuidado una nota, un papel sucio, mal doblado. Sigo mirando y los pasos se alejan rápidamente.  
"¿Qué es eso?", pregunta ella solo moviendo los labios. Es precavida.  
-No sé—susurro y cierro mi cuaderno para levantarme y recoger la nota, pero la nota no es un simple papel; son dos, uno maltratado y otro parece un pergamino. Regreso entonces a sentarme sobre el colchón al lado de la señorita Lee y leo.

"_De Frank, para mis queridos amigos escondidos." _Ella sonríe al escuchar el nombre mencionado, al parecer le ha tomado cariño a mi amigo. Sigo leyendo_. "26 de octubre. Sólo mando esto para saludarlos y desear que estén bien. No he recibido más cartas de parte de tí, Way, así que asumo que sí lo están. También quería contarles las buenas nuevas. Primero, hace un año que conozco a Jamia Nestor, ¿te acuerdas, Gerard?..." _sonrío al recordar a la novia de mi amigo. –Claro que me acuerdo—digo y sigo leyendo_. "Bien, pues hace una semana estamos comprometidos. ¡Nos vamos a casar! Espero que logren salir de esto lo antes posible, sería muy bueno que vinieran juntos. Atrás está la invitación oficial con toda la información…"_

La señorita Lee puso cara de tristeza, así que no leí la invitación y me dediqué a mirarla a ella.  
-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto observando la lágrima que se forma en su ojo derecho, gota que se hace gorda y más gorda a cada segundo, gota que luego cae sobre la parte baja de su párpado y comienza a andar a paso veloz sobre la piel de su mejilla.  
-No, nada. No me pasa nada—contesta con voz ronca—Es que me hace muy feliz que sus amigos se vayan a casar.  
Ella tomó el pergamino y leyó el contenido. Era la invitación a la boda. "Para el señor Way y la señorita Lee", decía con taquimecanografía.  
-Pero si también son sus amigos, hasta la invitaron a usted también.  
-Lo sé, gracias. Pero—se seca su lágrima—no sé qué vaya a pasar de aquí en cuatro meses, que es la fecha indicada de la boda.  
-No se preocupe por la asistencia, señorita Lee.—le digo para consolarla.—Eso se arregla pronto. Si quiere podemos escribirles una carta de agradecimiento ¿sí?  
-Está bien—dice ella y me sonríe. Tomo mi cuaderno donde suelo dibujarla y arranco un papel. Ella me toma del brazo—Debo confesar, señor Way, que usted es un joven muy amable, tanto que tiene personas que lo aman y desde lejos intentan cuidarlo. Es usted muy afortunado.  
-Gracias, pero basta de halagos y escribamos ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí.

Mientras agradecíamos la invitación y pedíamos una disculpa por nuestra posible ausencia, ella me revisaba la ortografía. Esta ocasión ella fue quien salió a la esquina de la avenida principal para meter la carta en el buzón. La vigilé un rato desde la ventana, la vi correr por las frías calles de Nueva Jersey y alejarse hasta perderse entre los árboles de las banquetas.

Después de eso, la calle se mostró más tranquila y pudimos hablar con voces en volumen normal. Nos sentíamos a salvo por primera vez en muchos días. Ella me prestó uno de sus libros para que yo pudiera leer. Sí sé leer, de manera perfecta, pero quizá lo que necesite es poner atención a cómo están escritas las palabras, sólo eso.

A las dos de la tarde ella nos hizo unos emparedados deliciosos. Eso fue lo que le dije, que estaban deleitables, y lo estaban. Entre bocados ella me preguntó qué me pareció la lectura y comencé a comentar. Ella de repente puntuaba algunas cosas y se aficionaba con mis ideas. La señorita Lee era una buena mujer.

Al rato volvimos a la rutina de ver el cielo desde la ventanita del desván. Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Ella sonreía viendo hacia abajo, donde las hojas caían.  
-Es bonito el otoño ¿no?—me preguntó de repente. En su voz se notaba que ya me tenía confianza.  
-Sí, bastante bonito, señorita Lee—afirmé difuminando la sombra de su vestido en el primer dibujo que había hecho de ella al llegar hace un mes. Entonces decidí palpar los pantalones que usaba y encontré un cigarrillo. De esos que yo siempre guardaba por si la ocasión lo ameritaba, hacía mucho que no fumaba uno de esos. Busqué un cerillo y lo encendí en mi boca. Ella me miró desconcertada. –Perdón, ¿le molesta el humo? Porque podemos abrir la ventana y…  
-No está bien que usted fume, señor Way.—fue lo único que dijo.  
-Tiene razón—dije –Hace mucho que no lo hago y quizá ya ni me guste. –Así que tiré el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pise para que no quemara el lugar.  
-¿Usted es de esos hombres que fuman para verse elegantes, verdad?  
-Claro que no—le contesté indignado—Yo ya no fumaba. Antes sí, pero esa no era la razón, señorita.  
-Ah, qué bueno, porque esa gente no es honesta nunca.  
-Concuerdo con usted.—comenté y le sonreí—¿Su prometido, Robert McCracken, él fumaba?  
Ella me miró molesta.  
-Sí. Yo odiaba eso. Digo, en vez de que lo hiciera por necesidad como usted…  
-¿Cómo yo?  
-Sí, es obvio que por los nervios que tiene usted fumaba por necesidad ¿o me equivoco?  
-No. No se equivoca.  
-Bueno, pero Bert sí lo hacía para sentirse elegante. El cigarro siempre fue una pelea entre nosotros.

Así seguimos hablando hasta que el tema de la fiesta de donde me la llevé llegó por fin. Mi reloj de mano indicaba que ya eran las ocho y media y el cielo oscurecía, así que encendí una vela.  
-¿Entonces usted no quería casarse?—pregunté confuso.  
-No. Era un estúpido matrimonio arreglado. Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero—soltó un suspiro—Mamá y papá, a mis veinticuatro años, me iban a obligar a casarme con McCracken por dinero, porque no querían que el prestigio y la alcurnia la perdiera la familia. Ni que fuera yo una princesa—comenzó a alzar las manos exasperada. –¿No cree usted, señor Way…?  
-Me llamo Gerard Arthur Way Lee—le dije por primera vez—No me diga señor Way, por favor.  
-Bien—dijo ella y siguió—¿No crees tú, Arthur, que eso es una equivocación? Digo, yo quería ser pintora, o por lo menos toca música durante toda mi vida, pero ellos me trataban como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Yo nunca fui eso, ¿sabes?

Entonces ella no estaba enamorada de McCracken, creo que ya no tiene nada que ocultar.  
-Si usted no quería casarse, ¿entonces por qué asistió a esa fiesta?  
-No sé. Pensaba huir antes de que él pudiera pedirme matrimonio en frente de todos. Pero llegaste tú, Arthur, y pues… De alguna manera me salvaste de un matrimonio quizá esclavizado.  
-¿habla en serio, señorita Lee?  
-Sí. Y no sabes cómo me trataba cuando éramos "novios". Era un patán de lo peor. No me dejaba leer, decía que eso me haría peor persona, tampoco le gustaba que aprendiera música. ¿Sabes? Viví en medio de familias con mentes que no me entendían.  
-Alguna vez sentí eso, señorita Lee—confesé—Pero dejé de darle importancia a los seres humanos con esos pensamientos y me dediqué a dibujar lo que veía, como yo lo veía. Así se logra sobrevivir a sociedades como esta, en Nueva Jersey.  
-Supongo, Arthur—dijo pensativa. Luego bostezó—Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Fue bueno hablar contigo, gracias por dejarme llamarte Arthur y hacerme sentir en confianza.  
-No hay de qué, señorita Lee—Ella se recostó sobre el colchón y volvió a acurrucarse cerca de la pared. Yo la tapé con su frazada y apagué la vela. Era tan bueno escuchar entre sus labios mi nombre.


End file.
